


Lovesong

by itsobsessive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on an Adele Song, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Out of Character Dean, Run-On Sentences, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also this is in second point of view bc im edgy, but i also ship destiel so, i love adele, i write stories like spoken word poetry, idek, its a creative choice okay, know that before you read, sleepy everything, sleepy is good, they're brothers, this is a wincest fic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again."</p><p>Sam looks beautiful when he's sleepy and Dean just loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> So just to clarify, the point of view in this is second person, which means it acts as if you are the main character. If you've read character/reader fics, it's like that, just in this, "you" are Dean. :)

You're not sure when you realized. It might have been when you saw him step out of the bathroom in only a towel, and suddenly didn't see the small, innocent boy that used to be your little brother. Maybe it was when you met Jess for the first time and felt a bitter, cold feeling in the pit of your stomach that you had to smile through. Maybe it was when you, four years old, looked at him for the first time, and felt an urge to protect and love this beautiful child for the rest of your life. You don't know.

You don't know when it happened, but you know that it did. You only know that right now, you are in very much of a difficult situation. You remember, vaguely, that when Sam was quite young, sometimes he would wander into your room at night, and crawl into bed with you, sleepwalking. In the morning he would never remember how he got there. It never bothered you, you slept better with him there. Some nights you almost wished he would patter in, holding his light brown, tattered teddy bear he'd had since birth.

(He still has it.)

That memory brings you to this predicament you're in. Sam, bless his soul, has fallen into your bed at 3:48 A.M. Said Sam has also wrapped his arms around your torso, seemingly permanently attached. Most people wouldn't see this as a problem. It's just your little brother sleeping in your bed, right?

Right?

You sigh. Sam shifts closer to you. You sigh again, and accept your fate that this is going to be extremely embarrassing in about three and a half hours. You wrap your arm around his chest, and press a small, gentle kiss to his forehead, closing your eyes, and waiting for sleep to come once again.

Except, it doesn't. No, sleep isn't what happens, what happens is, the first time you kissed Sam's forehead since he was six years old, he wakes up. He turns a little bit, clings to you tighter, and then flutters his eyes open. It takes him a moment to register what's happening, but he does. He looks down at the four legs pressed against each other, and lifts his head, his nose a centimeter from yours.

His eyebrows are furrowed, and he just stares at you.

"What happened?" He asks, sleepily.

"Um," you say, "you kinda just, fell into my bed about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh."

He doesn't comment on the fact that you two are clinging to each other.

Everything is hot. Your face is warm from Sam's breath and your legs are warm from the blanket and you chest is warm because it feels like your heart is swelling and ready to burst out of your chest and Sam is just looking at you and he's smiling and you love him. You cling to him tighter and tighter and he does the same to you. All you want to do is kiss him but you know you can't. You don't know how long you've know that he wasn't just your little brother anymore but he isn't. He's so much more than that. To you, he's your sunshine and your happiness and the love of your life and to him, you're just the older brother that he has to deal with most of the time. You'll always be that to him. That doesn't change the fact that when he nuzzles his nose on your cheek and giggles, your heart starts beating a mile a minute and your breath is staggered. You feel like you're gonna vomit but then, he just looks at you.

He looks at you and smiles, and you're calm. Your blood starts flowing at an acceptable pace again, and all you see is him. He's in your toes and your brain and everywhere in between and all you're doing is staring. He's holding your chest and you're holding his waist and he just keeps smiling and now you're smiling, too. You're smiling too and suddenly you feel fine. You know he doesn't see you the way you see him but it's okay because right now you get to hold him and love him and all is right. Your eyes are just starting to flutter closed once again, but you feel the weight of your little brother move and feel his breath even closer to you, now. You open your eyes and his are closed, and he's getting closer to you and you finally realize that you're going to kiss him, or he's going to kiss you or something but your lips are going to touch and then he presses his lips to yours and you suck in air through your nose. It's difficult to actually understand what's happening but you start kissing him back and his lips are soft and you grip onto his sweater and it's like he melts at your touch, leaving him warm and soft and pliant and kissable, and you feel like everything is right. You're still kissing and kissing and his hand lifts to your face and you feel like you're gonna cry because he's so wonderful and you never thought you'd be able to kiss him.

Sam pulls away, and you open your eyes. He looks confused, like he wasn't aware of what just happened.

 _Maybe he isn't_ , you think.

 _Maybe I kissed him_ , you think.

 _Maybe he didn't want this_ , you think.

 _Oh shit_ , you think.

Now, you're panicking.

'I'm sorry," you stammer. You don't know what else to say. You don't know how to say anything right now, actually.

"Uh, what?" Sam says.

"Sorry, I-uh. I didn't mean to-uh-kiss you."

"Yeah."

Sam untangles his body from yours and you shift to the other side of the bed. You have nothing to say.

Except, you do. You have everything to say, just not the words to say it. 

Silence is painful, and you don't remember it to be. You remember silence to be comforting, and peaceful, but right now, there's volcanoes bursting everywhere and the silence is deafening, and you're tired, your body is tired, but you can't bring yourself to sleep.

You don't remember silence to be so sad.

You and Sam lay there, silent, for what seems like hours. (It was one hour and 23 minutes.)

And that's when he speaks.

"Are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Sam says.

"Probably not."

"Oh."

It's silent again.

Your heart is thumping. I mean, thumping. Like the bass of a heavy metal song, and the room is so quiet you're convinced that Sam can hear it.

You feel like you're going to vomit.

"I, um," Sam stutters.

"Yeah?" you say.

"I think, I think I might love you, Dean. Like, not how a brother should."

"I think I might love you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sam slides in closer to you, and wraps his arm around your chest. You hold him. He looks at you.

"Good."


End file.
